Electrical cables are commonly supplied to an electrical junction box for connecting the cable to electrical fixtures or other electrical cables. The cables generally pass through an opening in the wall of the electrical box and are secured in place by a suitable claim. Conventional cable clamps generally clamp the cable between the clamping plate and a side wall or bottom wall of the electrical box. This type of clamping arrangement generally relies on the smooth surface of the wall of the electrical box that does not adequately grip the cable.
Cable clamps are produced which are able to accommodate metal armor cable and plastic sheath cables. These devices include a stop member for the metal sheath to prevent the metal sheath from extending into the electrical box. Various clamping devices are known for clamping the electrical cable. Many of these cable clamps are mounted to the cable and then inserted into the opening in the electrical box so that at least a portion of the clamp projects outwardly from the outer surface of the electrical box.
One example of an electrical cable clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,999 to Nattel which discloses an electrical wiring box and cable clamp where the cable clamp is attached to the wall of the electrical box. The cable clamp is a flexible member that overlies the opening in the electrical box bottom edge of the leg portions including upwardly turned flanges. The bottom wall of the electrical box includes ridges or score lines for engaging the nonmetallic cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,057 to Ross discloses an electrical box having a flexible flat retaining member attached to the inner face of the side wall of the electrical box. As shown in FIG. 2, the flat retaining member flexes to grip the surface of the cable passing through the opening in the electrical box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,282 to Troder discloses a nonmetallic electrical box having a flexible metal cable retaining member attached to the inner face of the electrical box. The retaining member flexes when the cable is passed through the opening to grip the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,641 to Bauer et al. discloses a nonmetallic electrical box having a cable clamp member that is inserted into the cavity of the electrical box. The cable clamp member includes an outer frame and a flexible flap. The flexible flaps bend upon insertion of the electrical cable through the opening in the frame to grip the cable.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0024596 to DiLillo et al. discloses a plastic cable clamp adapted for mounting in one of the openings in the electrical box. The cable clamp includes one or more flexible members capable of clamping the nonmetallic cable. In one embodiment, the cable clamp includes flexible legs that can bend inwardly upon insertion of the cable to grip the outer surface of the cable.
While the prior cable clamps and connectors are generally suitable for the intended use, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved cable clamps and connectors.